Gold is Overrated
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Or, the adventures of the NextGen Silver Trio- Molly, Lysander, and Dominique- during their fifth year. Featuring all NextGen characters in all their glory. Various pairings. Humour, Romance, Drama, Friendship, and Revolution- all in one story.
1. Chapter 1

**Gold is Overrated**  
_(or, the adventures of the Silver Trio)_

**Trailer/Prologue**

…

**Drama.**

Grey eyes meet her blue-green ones. "What the heck are you talking about, Weasley?"

"I told you already," Molly replied patiently, tapping her foot. "I _know _what I heard, Malfoy. You love my cousin, she loves you back, and you're just wasting time by not telling her."

His eyes study her carefully, trying to see if she's really serious or not. Once he sees that she is, he nods curtly. "I don't think it's any of your business when I tell her."

But her insides curl up, because he didn't say that he _wasn't _in love with her.

…

**Revolutions.**

Lysander just frowned. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Cause a school revolution?" Molly tapped her pen against the chair. "You know, I have no idea."

….

**Couples who won't get together already.**

"I hate all those couples that are so obviously in love but won't do us all a favour and get together already," Lysander complained, feet propped up on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, me too," Molly agreed, mouth twisted into a frown.

Leaning down to kiss her cheek swiftly, Lysander grinned. "I'll see you later, Weasleys."

"Speaking of couples who won't get together already," Dominique teased, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not in love with Lysander, and he's not in love with me," Molly spoke firmly, eyes fixed on Lysander's retreating figure.

"You don't see Lysander kissing _me _on the cheek, and I'm his best friend too," Dominique pointed out.

…

**The Silver Trio.**

Molly linked her hand into Dominique's, then into Lysander's. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes," Dominique and Lysander spoke in unison.

"Well, let's go!" Molly said slowly, looking down into the hole.

…

**A whole year of drama, friendship, romance, and revolutions. Get ready for Gold is Overrated, with the following characters:**

**Molly, Lysander, Dominique, Scorpius, Rose, Albus, Louis, (Teddy), (Victoire), (Roxanne), (Fred), Lorcan, Lucy, Lily, James, Hugo, Natalie, Catherine, Aquarius, and many other OCs.**

**Coming to your computer screens tomorrow! Review and tell me what you think of the idea!**

***fade to black***


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Chapter 1****: Fifth Year at Hogwarts**

_The Beginning_

**let's turn this school upside down**

The morning that school was due to start, Molly Weasley II was woken up by a loud noise from downstairs.

"Mum!" She called. "Can't you think of a way to do that without causing an earthquake? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Hands on her hips, Lucy Weasley appeared in Molly's doorway. "Get up, lazy bum. We're meeting all the Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders, Lupins… well, you know the drill… at the station in an hour, so you'd better get dressed. School starts today, in case you have forgotten."

"I haven't, Luce," Molly yawned again. "How could I?"

"Oh yes, you're Prefect," Lucy stuck out her tongue. "Just don't give me any detentions."

"Of course not," Molly smiled sweetly and dressed herself as quickly as possible.

Once they arrived at the Burrow, everyone else was already there. Molly quickly joined her best friends, Dominique and Lysander, both of whom were scowling at Albus. Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "Something wrong?"

"Albus got Prefect for Slytherin," Dominique explained, scowl still present upon her face. "Perfect little prefect, of course, it was to be expected."

"Well, Rose didn't," Molly pointed out.

Lysander stared at her. "How do you know?"

"I'm Prefect," She said, beaming. Almost as if they were in slow motion, Dominique and Lysander tackled her in a hug, grinning proudly as if Molly was their daughter.

"Well, at least one of us will accomplish something this year," Dominique smiled.

Lysander raised an eyebrow, glancing at her. "You act as if you haven't already revolutionised the school, you and Albus. The Slytherin Weasley/Potters."

"It didn't change anything, Lys," Dominique sighed. "Everyone still thinks it's blatant insanity if you two sit at the Slytherin table, or if I sit at the Gryffindor table."

"LET'S GO!" Little Lily Luna barged in, pushing all of them to the car. Molly only thought her little because she was petite and in the same year as her younger sister, Lucy. Otherwise her voice was as big as could be. She _was_ only thirteen, though.

Rolling her eyes, Molly hugged Victoire and Fred goodbye for the semester- Roxanne and Teddy were starting as teachers this semester, Roxanne as Muggle Studies and Teddy as Defence Against the Dark Arts. They all clambered into the van that had been magically expanded, but still crowded. She was crammed between Dominique and Lysander.

"Get off of my lap," complained Lysander, gently elbowing her in the stomach.

"You think I want to be here?" Molly hissed.

The car ride there was long, stuffy, and crowded beyond belief. Once they finally arrived, Dominique jumped out, followed closely by Molly and Lysander. In the parking lot stood one of their good friends, Natalie Patil.

"Natalie!" Molly called, rushing at her and hugging her.

"Hey, Molly," Natalie grinned. "How was your summer?"

But Molly didn't get the chance to answer, as all of the fifth-year Weasley/Potter/Scamanders (Dominique, Lysander, Albus, Rose, and Lorcan) rushed at Natalie, hugging her tightly. Molly noticed the ecstatic expression on her face when she noticed Louis behind them, lagging slightly, a bored expression on his face. Once he saw Natalie, he pulled her into a hug, and Natalie's face lit up even more.

"All right, all right, break it up," Ron Weasley coughed, elbowing his nephew. "We've got a train to make."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione Weasley ushered all of them onto the platform. Molly lagged behind, but picked up the pace when her Uncle Harry announced that they had only five minutes to make the train.

"Oh, Molly!" Her mother cried once they reached the platform. "I'll miss you so much! I can't wait to see you at Christmas!"

"Sure, Mum," Molly replied easily, hugging her mother and then her father before boarding the train.

Grabbing Rose's arm, she grinned. "Fancy trying to find a compartment?"

"Sorry," Rose replied apologetically. "I already said I'd sit with Albus, Scorpius, and Aquarius. But… maybe next time." Smiling still in that annoyingly perky way, Rose skipped off to where Scorpius was standing and grabbed _his _arm. Beside her, Molly could've sworn she saw Dominique's cheek muscles tighten, as if she was in pain.

"Doesn't matter, anyway," Molly muttered, frowning. "We'll go on and find our own compartment. Oi! Bob! Fancy coming?"

"Molly!" The young Chinese Gryffindor's face brightened. "Sure, I would love come with you! Sorry, my English is not good now; I spent entire summer in China. Oh, hello Dominique and Lysander!"

All four of them ventured down the hallway, looking for an empty compartment. Accidentally, they barged in on Lucy, Lily, Lorcan, and Hugo, who had a girl crammed in next to him.

"Gemi," Hugo whined. "Get off, will you?"

Gemini just laughed. "Oh, Hugo. I don't have anywhere else to sit, now do I?"

Hugo just rolled his eyes.

Molly cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt this _touching moment_, but do you know of any empty compartments?"

"Sure," Lily replied brightly. "Right down the hall, five over."

"All right," All of them ducked out, then dashed down the hall in order to claim the empty compartment. Once they got there, they were pleased to find it unoccupied.

"Right," Molly sunk into one of the seats. "What were we saying before?"

"Talking about how people are _still_ surprised if we sit at the Slytherin table," Lysander growled, frowning.

"I agree," Bob put in, smile stretching across his face. "Slytherin table is okay. We should have more… how to say… interhouse unity."

"Right," Dominique drawled, frowning. "So, basically, we've got to redo the whole school system. You know, cause a revolution."

"Good idea," Molly grinned at her cousin, taking out a pen and a piece of parchment and writing down _cause a school revolution._

Lysander just frowned. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Cause a school revolution?" Molly tapped her pen against the chair. "I have no idea."

"We can all sit Slytherin table," Bob suggested, still grinning.

"On the first day?"Molly scrunched up her nose. "I think the teachers might get a little upset."

"So?" Dominique raised an eyebrow.

Lysander was quick to agree. "Your point _is?_ We're trying to revolutionise the school, Molls, we're going to have to break some rules along the way."

"Fine," Molly crossed her arms tightly across her chest, angry about being outnumbered. "Fine, we'll get in trouble on the first day for sitting with Dominique, Scorpius, and Albus. See if I care."

"Speaking of Dominique and Scorpius," Lysander waggled his eyebrows.

"What about us, Lysander?" Dominique spat, eyes trained on the wall beside his head.

"You like Scorpius, yeah?" Bob smiled innocently at her. "I think maybe he like you back."

"Shut up!" Dominique crossed her arms. "He does _not_."

Happy to be off the subject of breaking rules, Molly joined in. "You're not denying that _you_ like him."

"Oooh, Dominique," Lysander and Bob cat-called in unison.

"You two are _so_ immature," Dominique criticised them with a flip of her golden curls. "Are you insane? Scorpius is like, _head over heels_ for Rose."

"Are _you_ insane?" Lysander shot back. "Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? Like a dog seeing meat that's meant for him." Eyes shining and tongue out, Lysander demonstrated. By this time, Molly and Bob were almost on the floor laughing. Of course, Teddy took this greatest of times to barge in.

"Hey, Molly, you're needed for prefect duties," Teddy announced. Seeing the strange face Lysander was making, he choked out a laugh. "Lysander, if you are trying to look like the girls when they see me, you're _almost_ there. Just a little more emotion, eh?"

"Ooh, burn," Dominique laughed.

"Yes, Professor Lupin," Lysander teased back.

"You got Prefect?" Bob asked, amazed.

"I sure did," Molly beamed, standing up and following Teddy out of the room, where they went to a compartment containing her classmates Lorrie Garrow, Brady Toller, Zimri Jordan, and Mary Alice Finnigan. No interhouse diversity at all. Cursing inwardly, she beamed and hugged each of them.

"Brady Toller, we would like you to report for prefect duty," Teddy told him, peering down at a list.

Smiling hugely _(and probably fakely_), Lorrie asked, "Merlin, Molly, you're prefect?"

"Yes, I am," Molly replied primly.

As expected, the other prefects were Lorcan Scamander, Natalie Patil, Catherine Kays, Peter Finch-Fletchley, Aquarius Flint, and Albus Potter, of course.

"So, what do we have to do?" Aquarius asked, scowling just a little bit in that typical Slytherin fashion of hers.

"Give out detentions," Albus announced, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Aquarius seemed to light up. "Seriously? I mean, not that I'm that evil or anything, but that would be fun."

"No," Molly rolled her eyes. "We're just supposed to keep order in the school, y'know. Be the leaders, help the first-years." Suddenly, a flood of guilt flooded through her. Would the plan that they were carrying out today help keep order in the school or not? She supposed not. But it was necessary for the first-years to see that interhouse interaction was a good thing.

"Help the ickle first-years?" Aquarius wrinkled up her nose. "That's no fun."

"Not everything in school is fun," Brady Toller responded. He'd always been the most mature out of their year, acting like he was eighteen when he was really all of fifteen, same as everyone else.

"Agreed," Peter Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff, groaned. "I _wish _it was."

"If everything in school was fun, nothing would get done, and we wouldn't learn anything," piped up Catherine Kays, another mature one out of the bunch.

"Why do you have to be so reasonable, Catherine?" Aquarius groaned.

Thankfully, that was where Teddy came back in, rule book in hand. He explained to them all of their duties as prefects, what they were expected to do, their code of behaviour, and a bunch of other stuff. For one of the first times ever, Molly felt herself becoming bored. Finally, he released the eight prefects back to their compartments. Aquarius and Albus, whose compartment turned out to be right next to Molly's, walked back with her.

"Can't believe we both got prefect," Aquarius was saying to Albus. "Crazy, isn't it? Well, they must be mad to put the two of us together- we'll be turning this school upside down, really."

"And Molly, too," Albus shot his cousin a smile. "Just get ready- I think this year's going to be quite crazy."

"By the looks of it, I'll agree," Molly grinned.

Once she got back to her compartment, there was only a few minutes before they were due to arrive at Hogwarts, so Dominique and Molly rushed quickly to the bathroom. Too bad every other female had the same idea that they did.

"Oh, Merlin," Dominique cursed. "Should we just go back?"

"I suppose so," Molly groaned unhappily.

Once they returned, they hung their blankets over the windows, and kicked Lysander and Bob out to guard for them. They got ready just in time.

"Ready for this?" Dominique grinned, punching her cousin's shoulder.

Molly rubbed her shoulder. "Ow. Sure, I'm ready… I suppose."

Entering the hall, Molly was flanked on both sides by Dominique and Lysander as they led the way to the Slytherin table. Once they sat down, she could feel everyone's eyes on them and the Gryffindor ties that Molly and Lysander wore around their necks.

"Miss Weasley," The Headmaster, McGonagall, boomed, walking over to where she sat at the Slytherin table. "I regret to inform you that you are a Gryffindor."

"I know that, Professor," Molly blushed, head hung.

"Well then, why are you not seated with the rest of your housemates at the Gryffindor table?" McGonagall questioned, giving her a wary look, as if she couldn't believe what Molly was pulling on the first day of school.

"Professor," Lysander piped up. "Molly and I wanted to sit with our best friend, Dominique, even though she's in Slytherin. We were hoping it would be alright- we fancied a bit of interhouse interaction, y'see."

"I see perfectly," McGonagall pursed her lips. "Very well. I will allow it for the time being, but I would advise you to stay at your own House tables from now on, please."

"Yes!" Lysander cheered near silently, exchanging high-fives with both Molly and Dominique. The two girls grinned right back at him. Around them, the first-years stood in stunned silence, mouths hanging wide open at this so obvious display of disregard for houses.

"Looks like we've achieved our goal," Molly rejoiced.

It was definitely time for them to turn their school upside down.

**A/N: Well, there's Chapter 2! I would like to thank all of my reviewers, I'll get back to ALL of you ASAP! Sorry, but I'm pretty busy now :P Thanks SO MUCH for your reviews, and please get back to me on this chapter with a review! I hope you like it :D**


End file.
